Naturally Unnatural
by ZealousAmbiance
Summary: Bella Swan travels to the small town of Forks to visit her father and long distance boyfriend Jacob black. When things take a supernatural turn, does choice play a factor in anyone's life anymore?
1. Chapter 1: Forks

**A/N: **Twilight and all of It's characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever.

**Note:** _This is my first Fanfic. All reviews are greatly appreciated and your suggestions & comments will help improve the story as it continues. Enjoy!__

* * *

_

As I sat on my bedroom floor and began to zip up my suit case, a familiar chime coming from my small silver laptop caught my attention. I got up off of the floor and smiled as I sat down in front of the screen. It was an IM from Jacob of course.

Jacob: Hey Bells!

I quickly typed my reply.

Bella: Hey Jake, I was just thinking of you. Just finished packing.

The computer chimed again.

Jake: Hope you packed everything, I'm not letting you leave once you get here.

Bella: We'll See! I have to get some sleep though, love you.

Jake: Love you too, Night.

Just as I was about to close the laptop one more chime sounded from the computer.

Jake: and Bells, don't forget to pack your umbrella : )

I laughed out loud to myself and closed the laptop. Do I even own an Umbrella?

I slowly stood up from the black computer chair stretching and yawning. I hadn't realized how much I missed Jake until just now. Dating long distance proved to be a little difficult, but with Jacob and I it was worth it, and nothing had gone wrong yet. I missed seeing his goofy smile, and his sense of humor and carelessness. I raked my fingers through my brown hair, my eyes slightly drooping. I slid into my comfy bed that I would miss so much and fell asleep within seconds.

The sunlight streaming through the window awoke me in the morning. I threw my hair back into a bun and padded down stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed something small to eat and a glass of orange juice. Renee came in to the room a few seconds later and we both took a seat before the long day actually began.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Bella?" Renee asked for the millionth time as we sat at the kitchen table.

"Positive, I'm over due on my visit to Charlie anyway," I reminded my mother.

"Forks is just so depressing Bell, I hate sending you off," She said shaking her head.

"You aren't sending me off," I said reassuringly. "Does Jacob Black ring a bell?" I asked smiling.

She didn't need reminding though. Me spending an entire summer with Jake worried her the most, and her 'I'm oblivious' act never worked on me, though I usually went along with it anyway.

"If you change your mind I'm only a phone call away" She said lovingly. She sipped coffee out of her mug looking at a brochure for the various locations Phil, my step father, would be playing baseball.

"Stop worrying and cheer Phil on loud enough for the both of us," I demanded lovingly. Renee tried to be the best parent she could be. Honestly though, I felt more like the parent in our relationship. I'm responsible, where as Renee… not so much. Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree and spontaneous as her. The fact of the matter is, my conscious is like a living force which prevents me from being a raging teenager. I looked up at her while she continued to scan through her brochure. Her brown hair ran just past her shoulder and she looked just like an older version of me. I was really going to miss her.

After breakfast I showered and got ready. I fretted over what to wear for a good 20 minutes. Looking cute for Jacob and being comfortable on the plane ride was a hard combination to come up with. I eventually decided with a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve v neck shirt. It would just have to do; none of my cute clothes for phoenix were suitable for Forks.

As I boarded the plane I looked up at the sun, it burned my eyes, but I knew I wouldn't be seeing much of it for a few weeks so I welcomed the feeling. Forks, one of the rainiest places in the United States, doesn't receive too much sunlight. Who needs the nice weather anyway, my own personal sun Jacob Black is waiting for me in Washington, I thought to myself.

The plane landed in Seattle and I took a smaller plane to Port Angeles where Jake was waiting for me.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted happily. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have picked them out in such a large crowd, but his white smile against his russet skin could be visible from any where. He wore a dark brown T-shirt, black jeans, along with black tennis shoes. He picked me up swinging me around in gigantic hug.

"Holy Crow Jake..y-your so…so.." I tried to find the words but Jacob interrupted me.

"HOTT?" He smirked, winking.

"I was going to say big," I said rolling my eyes. That last time I seen Jacob was probably around April for spring break. It had only been what, 2 months? The boy bulked up like crazy, not to mention his height! I used to be taller than him, and now I couldn't even compare my height to his. He had to be 6 foot something now. He put one of his muscular arms around me, the other easily pulling my suit case. We proceeded to exit the airport, much smaller than phoenix I might add, and he directed me to a white car.

"I missed you so much Bells," He said. "Billy did too," He added as he put the suit case in the trunk of his rabbit.

"I know, I can't wait to see everyone," I replied walking towards the passenger door.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said grabbing my hand pulling me backwards. I turned to face him and he smiled inches away from my face.

"I _really_ did miss you" He said pulling me into a kiss. I smiled against his lips and I could feel him doing the same. He wrapped his arms around me again for a minute longer and slowly released me from his bear grip.

The ride to La Push only took a little over an hour. Charlie was waiting for me at Jakes house so there was really no need to stop in forks.

"I have a welcome back surprise for you," Jacob said mischievously.

"Jake, you know I hate surprises," I replied uneasily.

"No, no you'll love it," He stated without a doubt, staring out the windshield grinning. That was apparently all he was going to say on the matter so I let it go. As I stared out the window all I could see was green. Green grass, green leaves, green moss, green green green _green_. The breeze coming from my open window pushed my hair back and I continued to observe the small town I dreaded visiting. Soon enough the little red house and the matching garage were visible and Charlie's cruiser sat parked on the grass.

As I got out of the car clumsily tripping over my feet and landing in the soft grass, I thought Jacob was going to die of laughter but he pulled himself together and pulled me up off of the ground. I dusted myself off and we began walking towards the house. Jacob opened the door for me and we entered the small area where Billy Black, Jacobs father, and Charlie sat in front of the T.V.

"Hey Ch-Dad!" I greeted, almost calling by his first name.

He smiled and small wrinkles by his eyes became visible. I gave him a hug and greeted Billy as well. Though Charlie would have loved to catch up with me, some sporting game was on the television and the tiny house seemed crowded with just 4 people inside so Jake grabbed my hand and we walked back outside.

"Beach?" He suggested thoughtfully.

"Yes it's such a beautiful day out" I laughed gesturing to the gray sky.

"At least it's not raining," He said grabbing my hand as we walked towards the beach.

We sat down on a large piece of driftwood and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He was so warm.  
"Don't you wish your summer break could last forever?" Jake wondered out loud looking out at the water.

"As long as I'm with you I do," I answered. "And what's this surprise you were going on about?" I asked.

Jacob grinned again. "Well, you might be against it at first, but I promise you're going to love it Bella!"

"Hmm, can I see it now?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think it's a good idea while Charlie is here..." He trailed off. I bit my lip and a drop of water plopped on my cheek. Then another on my hand as I looked up towards the gray sky disapprovingly. Ugh, _rain, _figures. Jacob laughed at the expression on my face as the down poor began. We, well mostly just me, jumped up and started running towards the house. My clumsiness got the better of me again as I slipped in the wet grass. Rain clearly didn't improve my inability to walk on a flat surface without falling down. Jake helped me up, poorly containing his laughter as he did so. His dark brown hair was wild and soaked, just as mine was. Once we made it in to the house Jake grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a red t shirt for me to change into. When I came out of the bath room he had changed too. I attempted to tame my hair but I gave up quickly.  
"Bella, I think we should get going," Charlie announced getting up as Billy turned the T.V off.

"Okay dad," I said grabbing putting my wet shoes back on. "Bye Jake" I said giving him a hug. There was no way I would kiss Jacob with Charlie and Billy watching. "See you soon Bella," Jake replied as Charlie and I began to exit the house.

The ride home was filled with small talk and catching up with questions about school, friends, my mother, and my flight. I hated riding in the blue and white police cruiser, I would have rented a car but that could get to be really expensive. I regretted that decision now that I sat in the cruiser. It attracted too much attention, and the other vehicles automatically slowed down for fear of a ticket. As we approached the white house, a faded red truck parked in the driveway caught my eye.

"Is someone else at the house?" I asked confused. Who would be at Charlie's?

"No Bells, I borrowed that from Billy so you have something to drive while you're here," He said gruffly.

It was faded, old, and I was shocked that it could run but I loved it! Charlie was obviously anticipating my visit, and I immediately felt guilty for not seeing him more often. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks dad!" I said gratefully. When we got out of the truck I gave him a hug and he showed me how to drive the faded vehicle. Charlie was tired so once we made it into the house he went straight to bed. Which was perfect for me, I was tired of being around people all day. Alone time was greatly needed.

I made my way up to my bedroom where I set my luggage. My bed was complete with a purple comforter and matching pillows, I couldn't imagine Charlie picking that out but it looked nice regardless. Charlie was really putting some effort into my visit.

I unpacked most of my suit case and hung my clothes up in the small closet. I refolded my jeans and placed them in the drawers of an old brown dresser that had probably been here since my mother moved out. I took my laptop out from inside my suitcase and set it on the matching brown desk for later, then proceeded to put my toiletries in a small blue bin. I was used to having my own bathroom in Phoenix, but I doubted Charlie would spend too much time in there anyway. I sighed, grabbed my copy of "Romeo and Juliet"- an AP English summer vacation reading assignment- and plopped onto the soft purple bed. I dozed off eventually, waking up several times in the middle of the night from the wind rattling my window. Forks was just going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Kind of a slow start, i know, but I feel some Edward coming on in the next chapter.._

___Let me know how you like the story so far!_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**A/N:**_ Finally after a week of procrastination chapter 2 is complete! I'm going to try to get ahead of the game and post another chapter before my spring break ends, but don't hold me to that. Here is chapter _numero dos_ dos, enjoy!_

**_Update: _**_If your wondering why i re-posted chapter 2, I had to fix some major errors. If you were one of the few who read and noticed what I'm talking about, I apologize but nothing drastic is different so don't worry about it. It was close to 4 a.m and i was just trying to get the chapter posted. Hopefully that won't happen again! _

* * *

In the morning Charlie had already left for work so I poured a bowl of cereal and continued reading. The walls in the kitchen were still the yellow Renee had painted it so long ago. After I finished my breakfast I proceeded to take a steaming hot shower to allow my muscles relax. I threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. If I'm going to explore the town of Forks I might as well look decent. I grabbed my wallet and key to the red truck and departed from the house. It wasn't raining-yet- so cruising around wasn't so bad. I pulled into a parking lot off of the main road where it looked to be an outdoorsy type of store. 'Newton Outdoor Supply' a sign read in yellow letters. Perfect.

The store mostly contained hiking boots and camping supplies. I didn't really know what I was looking for or intended to find. Curiosity was the sole reason I pulled into the parking lot.

"Can I help you?" A very friendly voice asked. The voice belonged to a boy about my age-17- with blond hair and blue eyes. His name tag said "Mike."

"Nope, just looking around, thanks though," I replied casually.

"Yeah you don't look like our usual customers" He joked glancing at a burley hiker looking at tents.

"Mm no I was just exploring forks actually," I said. "I'm staying with my dad for break," I added.

"Yeah I know...small town." He said smiling "Word gets around fast, Arizona right?" He asked.

"Yeah, my skin color really shows it," I answered looking down at my pale skin. He simply laughed and before walking away added that we should go out sometime. Which was probably not going to happen, but I nodded and exited the store.

Where to next, I wondered. I could always go to La Push and visit Jacob…but I don't want Charlie thinking I'm spending all of my time there. That leaves…Port Angeles, but then again the truck may not make it. I reached into my jean pocket for the key to the truck and my pocket came up empty. I felt inside of the other pockets but there was no key to be found.

"You have the key for one day Bella, and you already lost it," I muttered to myself.

"Did you lose something?" An unfamiliar voice asked smoothly. I glanced up and there stood a boy who could have passed for an angel. My pale skin might have looked tan in comparison with his. He had topaz eyes and his hair was bronze and kind of all over the place. He wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Not that anyone would be paying attention to his clothes. He had looks that would put any male model out of a job.

"No, I just…_misplaced_ the key to my truck," I answered running my fingers through my hair.

"It wouldn't happen to look like this?" He said holding up my key. "Would it?" He smiled a smile that held my gaze for a few seconds.

"Where did you find that," I asked with relief clear in my voice.

"You dropped it in the puddle," He answered coolly. His lips were pursed like he was concentrating and then dropped the key in my hand.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Bella" I told him.

"Edward Cullen," He replied politely, his lips slightly turning upward. Then all of the sudden, the boy from inside the store came running out of the doors. He walked over to where Edward and I were standing, glared at Edward, and then focused his attention on me.

"I forgot to ask you something," He said breathlessly. "Would you like to go out with me Friday night?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm dating someone" I answered biting my lip."I'm sorry…" I struggled with his name and my eyes darted to his name tag. "Mike." I finished.

"Oh, well isn't he all the way in Arizona?" He started. "We could just go out as friends," He offered not giving up, and clearly not getting the hint. I searched Edward's eyes for help, but he just stared right back at me, useless.

"La Push," I stated. I glanced at Edward again, he was clearly amused. He pursed his lips trying not to burst out in laughter.

"La Push?" He said puzzled, and then he nodded as if he understood. "Yeah, there's a beach we can go to in La Push," He said, throwing a victorious glance at Edward.

"No," I shook my head at the misunderstanding. "My Boyfriend _lives_ in La Push" I corrected straining my voice. This boy was going to be the death of me.

This time Edward was not disguising his laughter, he stared right at Mike and continued to grin. Mike's face got red, and then looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Mike.. I just.." I tried to apologize.

"No, forget it" He said exhaling out a deep, frustrated breath.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. "It was nice meeting you," I said trying to make amends. He nodded his head, glared at Edward, and strode away with his fists balled tightly. Edward had a serious look on his face, whatever bothered him he seemed to let go quickly and looked back at me. This time I was the one letting out a frustrated huff of breath.

"Gee thanks for the help," I said sarcastically. He flashed a quick smile.

"Sorry, that was far too comical to interrupt, perhaps next time," He suggested.

"I'll hold you to that," I stated crossing my arms.

"Deal," He agreed. "It was nice to meet you Bella," He told me. I opened the door of the Chevy truck and it made an awful creaking sound.

"You too, thanks again for the key," I replied ignoring his raised eyebrows. I happened to like my truck; he could make those expressions all day. He nodded and walked away towards a shiny silver car. It looked expensive, not like any of the other cars around Forks. But then again he looked far different from anyone I've ever seen in forks, actually he looked far different from anyone I've ever seen _anywhere. _

My thoughts quickly went back to Jacob. Maybe I will go to La Push after all; I still have a few hours to kill before Charlie gets home anyway. I started the truck and jumped a little at the rumbling it made. I would have to get used to that along with the town.

During the twenty minute drive to Jacob's, all I could think about were the conversations I had just had. Mike reminded me of a mosquito, you could swat him away but he would still keep coming back. I clearly made him angry by rejecting him, but what was I supposed to do? I sighed. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I'm off to a good start so far, I've already pissed someone off, I thought wryly. And Mike obviously disliked Edward, probably jealousy, I guessed. Edward seemed nice enough; he was the definition of breath taking. I shook my head to clear it of him. _Jacob_ is the reason I'm here in forks, I reminded myself. And just like that, all I could think about was Jacob. I couldn't wait to surprise him.

I pulled on the side of the dirt road and turned the engine off. I saw Jacob peek his head through the curtains, and then he was ducking his head as he ran out of the door to greet me.

"I could hear that beast from a mile away," He joked as I hopped out of the truck. I frowned.

"Don't call it that," I warned. "If you hurt it's feelings it may not start again," I said gently rubbing the side of the truck. Jacob rolled his eyes and embraced me in a hug.

I smiled against his chest. He was so tall and warm. I looked up at him and he kissed me tenderly. Now he was smiling at me and we both looked like idiots. His hand found mine and we walked together towards the house.

"So I figured you weren't coming here until tomorrow," He said thoughtfully. "Not that I mind," He added grinning.

"How could I stay away when I was promised a surprise?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Hmm," He pondered for a moment. Then he proceeded to place his giant hands over my eyes, they practically covered my entire face. I laughed.

"Is this necessary?" I complained playfully.

"Just keep walking forward," He directed. I heard a door open and found myself stepping onto a harder surface, so I attempted to remove his hands.

"Not yet," He scolded. "Keep your eyes shut or you'll ruin it," He said removing one hand once I nodded. He flicked on the light to light up what I assumed was his garage. He removed the other hand and I continued to keep my eyes shut.

"Okay…ONE..TWO...THREE!" He shouted and I quickly opened my eyes. They were the last thing I expected to see. Right before me were two shiny motorcycles. One was red and the other blue. My face lit up.

"How did you get those?" I asked excitedly. He grinned at my approval of the surprise.

"Well, Quil and Embry found them and gave them to me," He began. "Except they looked like nothing but scrap metal, until I fixed them up," He said proudly.

"Wow Jake," I breathed. "They look amazing, I'm not sure I can get on one of those," I said eyeing the two motorcycles. Charlie loathed them, and I remembered what Jake said yesterday. He wouldn't dare let Charlie know he was planning to ride these with me. I gulped thinking about it.

"I'll give you lessons," He offered. "Unless you'd rather sit on the back of one while I ride," He suggested, knowing how I would react.

"No way, I want to ride on my own," I replied stubbornly. Stupid reverse psychology.

"That's what I thought," He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"You can give me the lesson today if you want, but I have to get back to Charlie's in time to cook dinner," I told him. There was absolutely no way Charlie would be making the meals around the house.

"Sure sure," He said shrugging. "This one is mine" He said gesturing to the red bike. "And that one is yours" He finished, pointing to the blue bike.

Jake proceeded to show me where the throttle was and how to brake when needed. Knowing me, the brake would become my best friend. He showed me the clutch, which was what I had the most difficulty with.

"Bella, this is the most important thing," He stated seriously. "You have to release this slowly, but not too slowly or else the engine will die out," He directed.

"What if I release it too fast?" I asked curiously.

"Then it will jolt you forward," He answered. A worried look came across my face, there were too many rules.

"It's not as hard as it sounds Bella, you'll do great!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll pick up again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll have you riding like a pro in no time grasshopper," He winked.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me in closer. With our bodies pressed close together he bent his head down closer to mine kissing me softly. Then moving down lower to kiss my neck, and back up again to my lips, this time more intensely. My lips moved faster now with his and one hand moved up to grasp his hair. I pulled back to catch my breath after what felt like hours and he placed one more kiss on my forehead.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked, grinning as we unwound ourselves from each other. I bit my lip as I smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow," I answered.

I walked back to my truck and quickly realized it was beginning to sprinkle. I didn't care this time. I just walked slowly to the truck in a daze. I hadn't been kissed like that in a while, one of the many cons of living so far away from Jake. When I got in the truck I looked in the mirror and my lips were slightly swollen and my cheeks a faint pink. Not to mention my hair was all over the place. I smoothed it down a little for Charlie's sake and headed back to Forks.

When I got home it was pouring rain and I trudged into the house soaking wet. Charlie was already inside reclined comfortably in his La-Z-Boy, engulfed in a football game.

"Bells?" He called out. Who else would it be?

"Yeah dad, I'm home" I replied loud enough as I slipped my wet shoes off by the door.

"I was at Jake's," I informed him as I entered the living room. "You haven't eaten already have you?" I asked hanging my coat up.

"No, but I can cook us something up," He said, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"That's okay, I'll be doing the cooking from now on," I laughed. He didn't argue either, which was best.

His cupboards were close to being bare and aside from spaghetti sauce and noodles, there wasn't much else to cook.

"Spaghetti it is," I said to myself.

I boiled the water and dumped the noodles in. While those continued to boil I heated up enough spaghetti sauce for both us, plus leftovers for Charlie. As I looked over my shoulder I noticed Charlie grabbing plates and silverware to set the kitchen table with.

"You didn't think you were doing this all by your self did you?" He asked nudging me. I laughed.

"When's the last time you went grocery shopping dad?" I opened a cupboard. "There are probably cobwebs in there!" I stated shaking my head.

"I'm not one for cooking or shopping," He shrugged setting the table.

"Do you keep your grocery money somewhere around here?" I asked glancing around.

"I'll leave some in that jar," He said nodding towards an empty glass jar on the counter. This felt like the making of a new routine.

"Okay thanks," I said while I put the noodles in a strainer. Charlie and I put the food on our plates and made our way to the table.

"So how was your day Bella?" He asked casually.

"Not bad, checked out the town and went to Jake's," I shrugged. I twirled the noodles onto my fork. "How was yours?" I asked him and took a bite. He finished chewing his food and took a drink of milk.

"Good and I'm probably going fishing with Harry tomorrow," He told me. "Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah of course, I'll probably go to Jake's again," I said taking another bite. He looked like he was going to oppose it, but changed his mind and continued to eat. I got up and rinsed my plate off in the sink. I put the leftovers in a freezer baggy and put it in the refrigerator for Charlie.

"By the way, leftovers are in the fridge," I told him as he handed me his plate and cup. "Thanks Bell," He said smiling.

"You're welcome dad," I nodded.

I scrubbed the dishes with soap and rinsed them all off with hot water. I was starting to wish this new routine included a dishwasher.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter was actually longer, but i decided to cut it off here. I hope you team Edward and team Jacob fans each got a little taste of your men. I'm thinking about doing an EPOV but I'm not entirely sure. _Maybe a JPOV instead? Review and let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3: A Different Frequency

_**A/N:** First of all, I just wanted to say I was REALLY happy to see that you guys were adding the story to your alerts/favorites lists. Those emails are like presents on Christmas. They were also the motivation for this chapter. Secondly, I decided to go with EPOV because...well I'm team Edward + Its kind of necessary for you to read. Lastly, I'm not sure how often I'm going to do EPOV, but I'm sure it will happen throughout the story._

_Anyway, without further ado..._

* * *

As I made my way into the Newton's store I walked towards an isle I was more than familiar with, the camping equipment. I quickly turned down a different isle when I heard 2 voices chatting. I could already tell Mike was one of the voices in the isle, I would avoid him if It was possible.  
"Yeah, you don't look like our usual customers," I heard mike say jokingly. _No, because she looks hott as hell. _He thought.

"Mm no I was just exploring forks actually," A voice said. "I'm staying with my dad for break," It added. The voice was clearly feminine, but I couldn't hear anything else. I continued to listen, but the only thoughts I could hear were those who belonged to Mike, and I was not at all fond of him. I inched my way down my isle so I could better listen.

"Yeah I know...small town." Mike said. "Word gets around fast, Arizona right?" He asked, though he already knew. _She smells like strawberries..I wonder if I should ask her out._

"Yeah, my skin color really shows it," The girl answered. Mike faked a laugh and made a move to further flirt with her. _I'll just mention a date and she'll go it for it. _He thought smugly.

"We should totally go out sometime, you would have a lot of fun," Mike suggested.  
_She's nodding her head Yes,_ _SCORE NEWTON! _

As Mike's footsteps faded into a different isle, the silent minded girl was exiting the store. I ignored the fact that I was here to purchase hiking boots, and followed my curiosity outside. I heard a small 'clink' that her human ears did not pick up, a small piece metal hitting the ground no doubt. The girl was unaware she had dropped her key and continued to stand by her car. I hesitated to pick up the key and approach her, but did so anyway. If I couldn't hear her thoughts, I would find out what I could by talking to her. Surely there was nothing wrong with that.

"You have the key for one day Bella, and you already lost it," I hear her mutter to herself.

I stood before the girl, whose name was apparently Bella. Unlike Mike Newton, the scent I smelled wasn't just strawberries, it was her blood. I decided this would be easier if I stopped breathing. I waited for her to notice me standing before her, but she was completely unaware. She was franticly checking her pockets for the key I had enclose in my hand, so I decided to speak first.

"Did you lose something?" I asked her, though I clearly knew her answer.

When she glanced up at me, surprise written on her face, I took in her appearance. She was slender, probably about 5'4, and she couldn't weigh more than 115 pounds. She wore jeans and a dark blue V-neck sweater that complimented her quite nicely. She had fair skin and long dark brown hair that went perfectly with her large chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped with prominent cheek bones and full lips that weren't quite proportioned with her jaw line.

"No, I just…_misplaced_ the key to my truck," She answered running her fingers through her hair. So she's stubborn too, I thought.

"It wouldn't happen to look like this?" I said holding up key. "Would it?" I said smiling.

"Where did you find that," She asked, clearly relieved.

"You dropped it in the puddle," I told her, attempting to listen to her thoughts again. It was no use though. This girl, Bella, had an unreadable mind. It was quite baffling.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm Bella" she said smiling.

"Edward Cullen," I said politely. I felt my lips twitch as I heard a jumble of Mike's thoughts from inside the store.

_..so stupid, you should have asked her to go out this Friday..what if Eric or Ben get to her before I do? maybe she hasn't left yet..._

A few seconds later, Mike shot out of the door, slowing down when he noticed Bella and me watching him. He walked over to where we stood next to Bella's hideous truck, and glared at me.

_What the fuck, why is Cullen talking to.…what is her name? I never asked her for her name? SHIT. _Mike thought, as he quickly refocused his attention on Bella.

"I forgot to ask you something," He said breathlessly. "Would you like to go out with me Friday night?" He asked her.

I was curious as to what her answer would be, I wished Newton's mind was silent and not Bella's.

"Actually, I'm dating someone" She finally answered biting her lip."I'm sorry…" She started, her eyes glancing at his name tag. "Mike." She finished. She looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, well isn't he all the way in Arizona?" He started. "We could just go out as friends," He offered persistently. Bella made eye contact with me, but I didn't want to prevent her from saying anything, so I just started back at her. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"La Push," she stated. I pursed my lips to stop from smiling; Mike was in over his head.

"La Push?" He said puzzled, and then nodded. "Yeah, there's a beach we can go to in La Push," He said, looking at me as if he had just won a trophy.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "My Boyfriend _lives_ in La Push" She clarified, her tone hinting at her frustration.

I didn't care to hold my laughter in any more. I looked at mike and just continued to laugh.

_Fuck Cullen, why is he here anyway._ Mike thought as his face turned red. He looked at Bella again.

"I'm sorry Mike.. I just.." She tried to apologize. Why she was apologizing was beyond me. It wasn't her fault he was as dumb as a rock.

"No, forget it" He said exhaling out a deep, frustrated breath.

_Fucking tease, _He thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry," She apologized again. "It was nice meeting you," She said trying to make amends.

He nodded his head and glared at me before he strode away with his fists clenched.

_Stupid bitch, fuck her and her boyfriend. Hope Cullen enjoyed the show. _I stopped listening because his thoughts were really pissing me off. I hoped for Bella's sake, that she didn't run in to him again. She couldn't have any idea how much of a prick Mike was. I regained composure and looked back at Bella as she huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Gee thanks for the help," She said sarcastically. I flashed a quick smile.

"Sorry, that was far too comical to interrupt, perhaps next time," I suggested.

"I'll hold you to that," She told me as she crossed her arms.

If Mike was going to be vile and arrogant to a lady, then next time I would have to step in anyway.

"Deal," I agreed. "It was nice to meet you Bella," I said. And I meant it too; she was very unlike the normal girls who usually batted their eyelashes at me in a poor attempt to flirt.

As she opened the door of her vehicle it made an awful sound. I raised my eyebrows, was that death trap even safe to drive it. It looked like it could fall to pieces. But her safety was not my concern, I reminded myself.

"You too, thanks again for the key," She replied.

She had a stubborn look on her face so I nodded and walked away towards my Volvo. I was surprised when her engine started-very loudly- and she drove out of the parking lot in once piece.

As I drove through town heading towards my house, I figured I had better talk to Carlisle. Maybe he would know why it is that I am unable to read the girls mind. I made my way down the long road and turned where a long driveway lead up to the house.

I parked my car in the large garage next to Emmett's and entered the house. I could hear Carlisle in his office. I took my shoes off and quickly made my way upstairs. When I entered the room, he looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Edward," He greeted.

"Hey Carlisle, I have a question," I told him as I sat down in a chair across from him. He nodded, waiting for me to go on.

"When I went to the Newton's store, there was a girl that I didn't recognize," I recalled. "And when I tried to read her mind…I couldn't. Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, your gift is unique. Maybe it is possible her mind is on a different frequency of some sort," He stated with a puzzled look on his face.

"Like a radio?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, something like that. If you can still read everyone else's mind, than it certainly is not you," He said reassuringly. "And this girl would be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him as I habitually ran my fingers through my hair.

"The nurses gossip," He winked.

I smiled and stood back up. "Thanks Carlisle," I said gratefully.

"I'll try to look more into it and see if I can find out more," He said nodding.

"Alright, sorry to bother you," I said as I began to leave.

"Don't be silly Edward, you never bother me," He said chuckling.

I smiled and exited his office. I walked back downstairs and into the living room. Alice made Jasper go shopping with her, and Rose and Emmett were out hunting. Esme was home, but she was in her office also, so I lounged on the couch to think.

I couldn't help but wonder who Bella's boyfriend was, or if she had just made that up to get Mike to back off. If he did exist and he lived in La Push, I wouldn't know him anyway. The treaty prevented us from going there. Then again, it wasn't any of my business. I gripped a fist full of hair, why did I even care?

About twenty minutes had passed before Esme came downstairs. When she spotted me on the couch she smiled warmly. I moved my legs and sat up so she could sit down next to me.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked with concern in her voice. I explained to her what I had explained to Carlisle and she understood.

"Everything will work out sweetie," She said patting my knee.

"You had something to tell me?" I read her mind, but she was doing quite well at keeping whatever it was a surprise. She was practically reciting her house decorating books in her head to keep her mind from revealing her surprise.

"You caught on to that?" She laughed.

"It would be a major design faux-pas to put oversized furniture into a small room," I stated raising my eyebrows. Esme laughed again.

"When everyone is home, I'll announce it," She stated firmly. "Though I'm sure Alice already knows, she wouldn't ruin the surprise for everyone," She said.

"I can be patient I suppose," I said as I heard a car pulling into the garage.

"You don't have much of a choice dear," She replied. "But it looks as if you won't have to wait much longer" She added smiling.

Alice and Jasper strolled into the living room moments later. Jasper looked as impatient as I felt. He sat down on the loveseat and Alice was perched on the armrest.

"You just can't stand not knowing everything," She stated grinning.

"Your one to talk Alice," I shot back at her laughing. She stuck her tongue out at me and Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Rose and Emmett will be here in five minutes," Alice said excitedly. She was practically bouncing up and down.

Of course five minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door and took a seat on the couch beside me. Carlisle made his way downstairs also and sat down next to Jasper.

Esme stood in front of us all and clasped her hands together.

"Everyone, I have a very pleasant announcement to make," She started."Carlie has finished school at the University of Washington and is coming back home to live with us again!" She cried happily.

"What about her graduation ceremony?" Emmett asked grinning.

"We are to leave tomorrow and cheer her on, then we will all come home together," She answered him.

"Does this mean I get to throw a homecoming party and a graduation party?" Alice squealed.

"I think Carlie would prefer one or the other," I said trying to reign Alice in.

"Oh, I'll just combine them!" Alice decided smiling widely. This time she really was bouncing up and down. There was really no arguing with Alice once she got an idea in her head, Carlie would be excited none the less.

Rose and Alice went up stairs to discuss the party, Emmett went out to the garage to work on his Jeep, and Jasper and I played chess for a while until he got tired of losing. Carlisle went upstairs with Esme to make sure Carlie's room was perfect for her homecoming. Even with all that was going on, it was not long until I thought of Bella again. I was still puzzled as to why, she's just a human...right?

* * *

**Note: **_You probably weren't expecting Mr. Newton to have that 'sparkling' personality now were you? I wonder if its obvious enough who Carlie is...can you take a wild guess? Anyhoo, click that pretty review button below and tell me what you think or you're all going to be forced on a date with Mike Newton! Thanks!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Heated

_**A/N: **This chapter took a little longer for me to complete due to my tendency of being way too indecisive. I changed my mind about what was going to happen fifty times before writing it. I just wanted to get it published because I know the annoying feeling of liking a story and forgetting what it was about by the time the author updates. I don't think Ive mentioned I'm a perfectionist either.. an indecisive perfectionist...good combination? Probably not._

* * *

I awoke around nine a.m. feeling well rested. I pulled on a pair of jeans to go with a dark gray hooded sweat shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. After brushing my teeth and pulling my hair in to a ponytail I headed downstairs. Just as Charlie said, the jar on the counter had enough money for a decent amount of groceries. I grabbed the money and left the house by nine thirty.

Jake probably wouldn't be awake for another hour or two, so I had plenty of time to get to the store and back. The selection wasn't amazing, but it was more than I expected. I pushed the cart through the store grabbing milk, bread, eggs, hamburger, potatoes, and the list went on. I made my way through the checkout line having just enough to pay for all of the food. I pushed the silver cart filled with the bagged groceries out of the store and towards my car. I began to load them into the bed of the truck when a voice that sounded more like wind chimes interrupted me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice!" Her voice rang. She was much shorter than me, but no doubt stunning with her short and spiky brown hair and beautiful pale skin. She reminded me of a pixie. I smiled; my face probably looked more confused than anything. But I knew it was a small town so most of the people knew my name and that I was Charlie's daughter.

"Hi Alice," I replied shyly.

"I wanted to introduce myself and invite you to a party I'm planning," She told me.

I had no idea why this girl, who I had never met in my life, was inviting me to her party. I was about to ask her, when she interrupted my thoughts.

"Actually it's more of a coming home slash graduation party for my sister," She clarified. "But I wanted to extend an invitation to you because I know it isn't easy being in a town where you don't know anyone," She stated understandingly. I knew Jake, but he didn't technically live in town.

"Wow, that's really nice of you," I managed to say. I really had no idea what to say to her. The gesture seemed sweet but I couldn't very well just show up to a house with people I didn't know and pretend I knew how to be a social butterfly. She must have sensed my unwillingness to go because she furrowed her eyebrows for a second before speaking again.

"Here is the invitation," She said handing me a white card with silver and purple writing on it. "There's a number on the inside that you can call to RSVP," She informed me. "I would really like for you to come, and feel free to bring a guest," She winked.

She was incredibly persuasive. I almost said yes while I stood there talking to her.

"Thank you Alice," I said without actually confirming my attendance.

"You're welcome," She chimed, gracefully walking away towards a sleek black car. "See you at the party," She called over her shoulder.

I never said yes? I shook my head to clear it. I finished putting the groceries away and pushed the cart back into the store. When I got back into the truck I put the invitation in the glove box and headed back towards Charlie's.

It was a quarter after ten by the time I put the groceries away. Cooking dinner would be much easier now that I had a selection to choose from. I slipped my tiny silver phone out of the middle pocket of my hoodie to text Jake.  
_On my way, see you soon! _I sent the message and made it to his house before eleven.

I knocked on the door of the tiny red house for a few minutes before deciding to just walk in. Jacob was clearly still asleep and I knew he wouldn't mind. I popped my head into his room and sure enough, he was passed out on his bed with his lips slightly parted, snoring lightly. I wanted to crawl on to the bed next to him, but he looked too big for the bed as it was with his feet hanging off the end. I shut the door and silently made my way to the couch.

I flipped through channels on the t.v. for a while before giving up and turning it off again. I closed my eyes and dozed off for a little while before I awoke to Jacobs' door opening. His eyes were slightly closed and tilted his head to the right a little when he noticed me on the couch.

"Bella," He mumbled smiling. He crossed the room in only a few steps and plopped down next to me putting his left arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Morning sleepy head," I said running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and yawned.

"Have you been here long?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No just a little bit, but I dozed off, don't worry about it," I reassured him.

"Can I shower and brush my teeth before our lesson today?" He asked stroking my hand softly.

"Go ahead," I nodded. "You smell anyway," I joked scrunching up my nose and leaned away.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. He playfully held me down on the couch and held my hands together over my head grinning.

"Do I still smell?" He challenged. I giggled when he tickled me and he waited for an answer.

"Yep, go take a shower," I told him stubbornly. He shook his head no and buried his face in my neck tickling me again.

"You're impossible, you know that?" He said lifting his face above mine. I pretended to think about it.

"Yes," I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch.

Fifteen minutes later Jake strolled out of his room wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was still wet and he looked much more awake now.

"Are you stoked for today?" He asked grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal in the kitchen.

"More like a nervous wreck," I said. I really did want to ride the bikes though, Jacob knew me well enough to know I just needed to adjust to them.

"Bella Swan afraid?" He asked mocking surprise.

"Never," I said smiling up at him.

After he finished shoveling the cereal into his mouth we left Jake's house. According to him a road with less traffic would be best, which made complete sense.

"So, what are you doing next week?" I asked casually.

"Haven't really thought about it," he shrugged as he directed me to turn left.

"Well, I got invited to a party and I thought we could go for a little while," I proposed thoughtfully.

"Wow miss popularity, already getting invited to parties I see," He joked. "Whose party?" He asked.

"A girl named Alice," I answered. "The invitation is in there," I said nodding towards the glove box.

Jake grabbed the invitation and read through it. I waited for him to say something but he hesitated.

"Well… I'm not sure if I can," He decided to say. I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Are you going to tell me why not?" I pushed. He looked…embarrassed?

"It's stupid, just legends and myths that some Quileutes take too seriously," He said rolling his eyes.

"Some Quileutes as in Billy," I said knowing he meant his father.

"Yeah, him and his superstitions," He laughed.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Seriously Bella, they're just like scary stories," He said shaking his head.

"I want to know," I said encouragingly. He cleared his throat dramatically and began.

"Did you know Quileutes are supposedly decedents of wolves?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Yeah, that's the legend anyway," He continued. "My great grandfather, the chief of the tribe, found the Cullen's hunting on our land. But he agreed to a treaty because they claimed to be different than others of their kind," He said smiling at how well he was telling his scary story.

"Their kind?" I said baffled.

"Blood drinkers," He said, his voice barely above a whisper. My mouth dropped open. Jacob was grinning now, clearly satisfied.

"What does that have to do with Alice?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Alice _Cullen,_" He said as if to say, duh.

"But she's like my age," I countered pointing out the flaw in the myth.

"Is she?" He shot back raising an eye brow. "It's just a story," He laughed.

"You're a good story teller, I'll give you that," I said looking over at him. "But Billy really believes that?" I asked.

"Yes, but as long as he doesn't know it's a Cullen party I can go," He winked and gestured for me to pull over.

"I don't want to get you in trouble Jake," I stated as I turned the truck off. "Id' be a bad influence," I said biting my lip.

"First of all you don't influence me, I influence you," He corrected. "Second of all, we're going," He decided.

"I'm older, there for I'm the influencer," I shot back as we got out and headed towards the tailgate.

"Sure, sure," He said. "I don't remember you influencing me to ride a motorcycle," He reminded me, smirking.

"Well, I'm influencing you to go into a house full of blood drinkers," I countered again.

"Yes, but that's a myth and motorcycles are real," He pointed out. "There for I win," He stated smugly, pulling down each motorcycle one at a time.

"Okay you win, for now," I agreed, shocked that he could lift them so easily.

"What do I win?" He asked smiling.

"The sight of me trying to ride a motorcycle," I sighed.

"Yes!" He shouted. "Grand prize," He grinned rolling my bike towards me.

I just stared at the blue bike; the sight of it was intimidating.

"You still want to get on?" He asked. I wasn't really sure, but I felt myself nod yes, so he held the bike steady while I got on the seat. Jake went over the rules again so I knew what to do and though I failed the first few times, I began to get the hang of it, not stalling out that is.

"Okay Bella," He said as he held me steady. "This time you I'm going to let go," He told me.

"Okay," I breathed out. This time I didn't stall out, I didn't wobble; I was actually doing it right. I flew down the road and the rush was exhilarating. The green on both sides of me blurred together and the cool wind whipped my hair backwards. I loved it.

I realized the road was curving quickly and I panicked. I tried to turn but I lost balance and felt myself tumbling onto the pavement and rolling into the damp green forest. I stopped rolling when I felt a tree stop me harshly. A few seconds later the sound of Jacob's bike was much closer and I heard it drop on to the pavement.

"Bella!" He called frantically. He ran over to where I lay against the tree. I tried to get up quickly and winced when I realized my head was pounding.

"Ow," I said closing my eyes

"Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly with a worried expression on his face. He stroked my hair gently.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little," I said pressing my hand to my forehead.

"You might have a concussion or something," He said not knowing what to do. Sometimes I forgot Jake was younger than me.

"No, I'm fine," I insisted. He looked like he was contemplating what to do next.

"Stay here, I'm going to get the truck," He told me as he stood back up. I nodded slowly not wanting to hurt my head by moving it too fast.

He picked up his bike off of the pavement and sped off towards the truck. I had ridden quite far, I was actually proud despite my little accident. He was back within a couple of minutes and began lifting the bikes into the bed of the truck.

He helped me up onto my feet slowly and walked me over to the passenger side door.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as he opened it and gestured for me to get in.

"You're not driving Bella," He said shaking his head.

"You don't have a license," I objected though I was already sitting in the passenger seat now.

"I also don't have a concussion, so I'm driving," He said ending the discussion and starting the truck. He was actually a good driver, I was surprised.

"I should take you to the hospital," He thought aloud. My eyes widened, that couldn't happen.

"Jake, the people at the hospital will wonder how I fell," I reminded him. "And Charlie will find out, news seems to travel fast in this little town," I said feeling kind of annoyed.

In Phoenix, the hospitals were big and you were in and out without any issue of someone finding out. I would know from my frequent falls and accidents. There was the time I slipped inside the house when I got the floor all wet after swimming in the backyard, the time I tried rollerblading, and let's not forget the time I tripped down the stairs with a 'Skip It' on my foot when I was 12.

"We were hiking and you tripped and hit your head on a rock," He decided.

He focused on the road and we headed towards the hospital, though I tried to talk him out of it the entire way.

When we arrived to the hospital, the nurse led me and Jacob into a small white room with informational posters plastered on the walls. One labeled the parts of a body, another read "NO CELL PHONES" in red print. I remembered mine was in the truck anyway. I swung my feet back and forth as they dangled off of the bed. Jake sat in a chair next to me holding my hand. I had already gone for x-rays and it seemed like it was taking forever for the doctor to come in.

Finally the door opened and it wasn't a nurse this time. It was a doctor with blond hair; he looked much too young to be a doctor. He smiled a kindly and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Isabella," He greeted warmly. He nodded at Jacob and Jacob returned the casual nod.

"Bella," I corrected him politely.

"I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen," He said smiling. His smile was very friendly. Of course he was a Cullen, he was just as pale as the girl I had met earlier in the day.

"Bella," He started. "My nurses tell me you tripped and fell on a rock while hiking, is that correct?" He asked putting the x-ray scans behind the bed under a light.

"Yes," I confirmed quietly.

"Hmm, it looks as if you've fallen before," He said examining the x-rays. Jake snorted.

"Uh, yeah I'm not very coordinated," I told him shyly, glaring at Jacob as he laughed.

"Well, you don't have a concussion," He said finally, looking up and smiling. "Though, I do recommend being much more careful," He added seriously.

"Your head has taken quite the beating over the years," He laughed gently. I smiled; he was so nice and easy going. I felt like I was a guest at his house not his patient in a hospital.

"I'll be more careful," I assured him.

"Good," He replied. "And for the pain you feel in your head, Tylenol Extra Strength will do the job," He informed me. I figured I would take that anyway.

"So I can leave?" I asked happily.

"Yes," He answered. "It was very nice to meet you Bella, tell Chief Swan I said hello," He said as I stood up heading for the door. I didn't know he knew Charlie.

"I will, thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," He said as Jake and I exited the room.

When we got outside to the truck, Jake forfeited the keys and I drove us back to his house. I was worried someone would see the bikes in the truck but Jacob assured me it would be fine.

"Y'know Bella," Jake started. "That bike is yours, once you know what you're doing you can ride it anytime," He told me.

"Thanks Jake, but I doubt Id' want to ride without you," I replied pulling up to his house. "Who would save me?" I asked leaning over and kissing him. He kissed me back softly.

"Bella, you injured your head, I'm not going to…excite you," He smirked stroking my cheek.

I blushed and bit down on my lip.

"C'mon, let's get these bikes in the garage," He winked.

After he unloaded the bikes, I followed him as he pushed them into the garage. He shut the door, and scooped me up.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed as I felt the ground disappear beneath me. He laughed and carried me inside and finally set me down on the couch. He sat down beside me as I pulled the hoodie off of me. It was grass stained and had dirt on it so I tossed it on the floor, which left me wearing a white tank top and jeans.

"I don't want you to over exert yourself," He said sarcastically.

"No you're just showing off," I laughed leaning into him.

"Maybe," He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm. I leaned back away from him and looked up into his eyes.

He bent his head down and kissed me, this time not softly at all. I leaned backwards onto the couch so I was flat on my back and Jacob hovered over me still kissing me.

"I thought…you didn't….want to excite..me" I mumbled into his lips. He leaned backwards.

"If you don't want me to.." He began to say, but instead I pulled him back down on top of me.

Things escalated pretty quickly, and before I realized what was happening I was pulling Jacobs shirt off over his head. He slid the white tank top off of me quickly and his hands ran up and down my side. He kissed and sucked on my neck as I tried to get the button of my jeans undone. I wanted Jacob, and I wanted him now. He got up and hastily pulled is jeans off as I stood up, wrapping my arms around his neck kissing and pulling him towards his bedroom. He pushed me up against the wall, as I panted feeling him up against me. He pulled me over onto the bed and he was on top of me all over again. My heart was racing, I felt his tongue and his lips at the hollow of my neck and he continued to move up slowly. When his lips were at mine again I was sucking on his bottom lip and our tongues met and tangled together. His breath was hot and I couldn't get enough of him. Then he abruptly stopped and started quivering. I tried catching my breath as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Jake?" I breathed heavily. He didn't say anything for a minute, he just continued to pant.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't feel right," He mumbled shaking his head. I put my hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes. He looked sick, and he felt _hot_. I breathed in again as I tried to calm down, my heart was still racing.

"Are you okay?" I asked still not quite breathing normally. He shook his head no.

"I think I'm sick," He moaned looking at me with a confused expression. I was sitting next to him in a bra and underwear and he felt sick, perfect. I tried not to take what he said personally, but he must have seen the hurt in my eyes.

"It isn't you Bella, I think I'm literally sick," He said placing his hand on his head. I got up, and he must have thought I was leaving because he tried to protest.

"I'll be right back," I said running my fingers though his hair. He leaned his head against my bare stomach and I could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

I went into the kitchen and retrieved a large glass of ice water to bring back to him. When I approached him sitting on his bed, he truly looked ill. If it were possible for him to have gotten worse within the 60 seconds I was gone, he did. I sat down beside him.

"Here drink this," I said giving him the glass.

"I'm so sorry Bella," He said when he finished the rest of the water.

"It's okay Jake, really," I reassured him as he stared at the empty glass. "I don't think we were…ready for that yet anyway," I said, now that I could think more clearly.

"What?" He said jerking his head up to look at me. Was he getting angry?

"I mean, I don't think I was ready," I said shaking my head.

"So then what the hell was that?" He shouted, the anger clear in his voice now.

"Jake, I don't know, I'm confused.." I bit my lip. "I think I got caught up in the moment," I said trying to explain how I felt.

"Leave Bella," He spat. I stared at him in horror as tears welled up in my eyes.

I stood up and walked out of his room. I grabbed my hoodie off of the floor throwing it back on along with my jeans that I found crumpled on the floor. I wiped the tears off with my sleeve, found my keys laying on the couch, and got the hell out.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I hope my lack of a beta doesn't show too much in the story. Like I've said before this is my first fanfic and though I read them, writing one was not something I planned at first. Instead of a beta I usually just reread what I've written 24000 times and hope I catch any mistakes. I'm figuring not having a beta is a rookie mistake, but I'm just writing and updating until I figure something out. I'm satisfied for now though.  
_

_**ALSO, on my profile there is a poll that i completely forgot to mention last time.** I want you opinions on whether or not a _**twitter account**_ for updating and such would be a good idea or not. I don't want to waste my time if you aren't interested. Let me know what you think of the story in the reviews, and head over to my profile to vote in the poll!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: No Missed Calls

**A/N:**_ Its been a while since Ive updated, and for that i apologize. School has been a little crazy with summer coming up and ive been focusing on that plus work. Anywho, It took me a while to decide how I wanted to write this chapter, Ive had most of it done for 2 weeks but there were a few details that i had to add before it was done. With school out next week your chapters should be coming along much more quickly now :-)_

* * *

I tripped several times on the way to the truck, but finally started it and threw it in to reverse. I sped down the highway, as fast as the truck would allow, feeling the hot tears run down my cheeks. The cold look Jacob gave me made me want to vomit. I was only trying to tell him how I felt. I truly wasn't ready to be intimate with someone yet, and I had thought Jacob of all people in this world could grasp that. Instead, like a switch was flipped he had completely lost his cool and made me leave. The Jacob I was in a relationship with would have never done that, the Jacob I thought I knew at least.

My head pounded now, a combination of the accident and crying. I inhaled and exhaled to try to calm myself as I drove back to the house as my hands trembled on the wheel. Charlie would still be fishing so it would be safe to go back to the house to hide In my room all night.

I made it in to the house as rain started to down poor. I slipped my feet out of my wet shoes and walked up stairs, throwing my jacket over the chair in front of the desk. I stood in my room for a moment not knowing what it was that I wanted to do. I decided a hot shower would probably help relax my tense body so I tackled that first.

I stood in the shower letting the hot water run down my face and back, but my goose bumps remained present on my body. I finally stopped crying and stayed in the steamy shower until the hot water began to run out. I sighed and changed In to a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue T shirt. I grabbed the Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and took two of them before making my way back into my bedroom down the hallway.

I curled myself up into a ball In the bed under a soft purple blanket and thought about everything until I felt dizzy. I was In Forks for the summer to visit my boyfriend, and now I don't even know if I have one. What am I supposed to do In Forks for a summer without Jake?

I listened to the sound of the heavy rain falling outside as I lost track of time. I eventually fell asleep to the surprisingly comforting sound I didn't have in phoenix to help me sleep.

When I awoke in the morning, it took me second to comprehend the events that took place the day before. My eyes felt puffy, which meant I probably looked like hell. I didn't care anyway. Charlie was easy to live with, he was always working. This lovely fact left me home again all day to sulk in private.

I found myself lounging on the couch watching reruns of an old sitcom. I silently wondered if Jacob had tried calling yet, or if he even would. He should be the one to apologize after all and I knew I wouldn't dare pick up the phone to call him. Does this mean we're officially over? I felt the sadness that I thought had overwhelmed me turn into anger. I had only been here a couple of days and we had already managed to argue. Jacob and I had never had a serious argument; he had never been mean or spoken cruelly to me before. If we can't make it a few days without fighting, how could the relationship even work?

I decided to make myself a promise right then and there. No matter how much my anger towards Jacob started to fade, I would not pick up the phone to call him, not under any circumstance. Picking up the phone if he should decide to call would be a wholly different story. I hated knowing that I wanted him to call. Jacob Black was a complete jerk to me, and I was sitting on the couch waiting and hoping for him to call. What In the hell is wrong with me, I thought as I pounded my fist into the arm of the couch.

I wandered up stairs in search of something to do when I found a copy of a Nicholas Sparks book. Sure it wasn't one of the old classics I had been used to reading, but I needed something different and Renee had insisted I read it. When Renee went through her book club phase she collected a lot of Nicholas Spark's novels. She gave me one to pack just in case I needed something to fill time. Lucky for me, I had lots of time to be filled and living in someone else's world rather than my own sounded appealing right about now.

It was actually warm out and sunlight streamed through the windows on to the wooden floor allowing me to see specs of dust swirling gently. I was wasting a perfectly beautiful day and there weren't many of those in Forks.

Fifteen minutes after my little revelation my hair was brushed and I was dressed in jeans, a T shirt, and a light sweater. It was probably seventy something degrees out which was rare. I found a large quilt and tucked the book inside of it as I carried it out of the house and placed it in the passenger seat.

I wasn't quite sure if I was going the right way. I followed roads that wove in and out of trees and found myself taking a left on a street called 'carnation'. I smiled when I found what I was looking for. I closed my eyes and remembered coming here as a child…

"Oh shoot," Renee muttered to herself as we sat In the old beat up car.

"Are we lost mom?" I asked looking up at her from the backseat.

"No honey, mommy just made a wrong turn," She answered reassuringly as she glanced around.

"Then why are we stopped In the middle of nowhere?" I asked frowning and pressing my face up against the window. It took Renee a minute to answer but she just smiled, unbuckled herself, and turned around to face me.

"We aren't in the middle of nowhere, we're on 'carnation' see?" She asked pointing to a small sign. "We're on an adventure Bella," She exclaimed and my eyes lit up with excitement.

I smiled in anticipation waiting for her to say more. Instead, Renee helped me out of the car and we picked flowers from a small meadow. Eventually my mother had to go to the bathroom and she crouched behind a shrub. I found myself looking up at the tall trees and I wandered onto a narrow dirt path. I ducked under branches and stumbled into the most beautiful place imaginable. It was a large meadow, not like the one we had just been in moments before. This meadow had bright flowers and was perfectly round, with a small pond to the far left where the sky was reflected perfectly onto the smooth surface of the glass like water.

"Bella? Bella Where are you?" My mother called In panic. I ran off of the path and found her still calling my name.

"Don't ever do that to me again, do you hear me?" She breathed out a sigh of relief. I nodded yes and never mentioned the meadow I had found, though I wasn't sure why.

I snapped back into the present and I smiled as a looked up at the street sign. Renee had clearly been improvising because we eventually found our way to my Aunt Carols house thirty minutes later.

I parked on the side of the road and grabbed the quilt with the book still tucked inside of it. I made my way back through the trees and managed to only trip once. Finally, I found the small narrow dirt path I had walked on so long ago. This time I carefully pushed the branches out of my way, seeing as I wasn't short enough to duck under them anymore. It took me a few minutes but I pushed the last branch out of my way and the meadow came in to view.

I looked around and it looked just like it had nine or ten years ago. I walked towards the middle of the meadow and neatly laid out the quilt on to the soft damp grass. I felt warm enough, so I folded my sweater to substitute a pillow and sprawled out on the blanket. I found that the book wasn't so bad after all but after an hour and a half I folded the page and set the book down beside me. I shifted myself so I was flat on my back and stared up at the trees and sky above me. I felt...free out in the middle of the forest like this. I closed my eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling as I tried to clear my head. When I opened my eyes again I silently observed my surroundings. The birds chirped and the green leaves on the trees above danced around in the breeze. I heard small rustles in the leaves and I was sure the animals around me had no idea that I wasn't a part of the forest with them while I lay there unmoving. I finally rose to my feet feeling much better. I grabbed the book and folded the blanket back up after I dusted the grass off of it. I successfully made it back to my truck though I wasn't exactly sure what time I left or how long I had been out in the beautiful meadow.

The sun was beginning to hide beneath the clouds as I navigated my way home and I was pulling into the driveway by around four o' clock. Charlie's cruiser pulled up just as I was walking up the driveway. I unlocked the door and held it open as he walked up the steps.

"Hey bells," He greeted."Where were you off to today?" He asked curiously as he shut the door behind us.

"Oh I took a blanket out and read for a little while," I said leaving out the meadow. I wanted it to stay my secret and Charlie didn't push for any more information. He hung up his belt and smiled.

"Well that's nice," He replied.

"How did you get off so early?" I asked as we headed in to the living room.

"It's a beautiful day out and there's no trouble around today," He answered as he reclined the chair back.

I curled up on the couch and watched a baseball game with him. Afterwards we ate dinner and this time I cooked the fish Charlie had caught the day before. We continued small talk but it wasn't long before I headed upstairs to my room.

I opened my laptop and signed in to my email account. Sure enough there was a message from Renee.

_Isabella Swan,_

_If you insist on being away from me you're going to have to write more than a few sentences! I worry so much about you. Anyway, I almost signed up for a sky diving class the other day, Phil says it's too dangerous and I know you would probably agree so I've been trying out yoga instead. You have really got to try it Bell, it's the best! _

_Stay safe honey, I love you,_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes, thank God Phil was there to talk her out of her crazy ideas.

_Mom,_

_Tell Phil I said thanks for keeping you on the ground! I've been reading that book you packed in my suit case for me, it's pretty good! I've been cooking for Charlie too. I won't let him get near the stove and my room looks almost the same except he bought a purple comforter and some other stuff. I'm really tired though. Love you,_

_Bella_

I hit send and closed the laptop again. I was actually tired despite not doing much today. My head hadn't hurt at all today and for that I was grateful. After my usual shower routine I turned off the light and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Days were passing and the absence of a phone call from Jacob didn't go unnoticed. Though I had expected him to call and apologize at first, I was finally beginning to understand that he meant it when he wanted me to leave.

It had been a little over a week and though I wanted to know why Jacob had given up on me, I held strong to my promise.

"No Jake lately?" Charlie asked out of the blue one Sunday morning. I pursed my lips deciding how to answer.

"Nope," I replied. I never thought about what I would tell Charlie, I obviously couldn't tell him why Jake and I were no longer speaking.

"Why not?" He pushed. "Billy said he hasn't seen you around," He added when I remained silent.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"We had a disagreement, and he hasn't tried to call," I replied. "Can we drop this?" I said shortly.

Charlie hadn't expected that answer. He must have thought I was the one ignoring Jake. I wondered what Jake had told Billy. I assumed that was where Charlie was getting his information.

"We can drop this," He said. "For now," He added and shrugged.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"So how's your car working for you?" He asked moving on to a lighter subject.

"It's great," I smiled. "I think I'm going to go clean it up a little," I decided aloud. Truthfully I just wanted to get out of the house before Charlie could mention Jake again.

"Alright then, I might head out with Harry again and go fishing In an hour," Charlie told me.

"Kay," I said grabbing a bottle of glass cleaner and paper towels. I could just clean the inside of the windshield or something until Charlie left.

I opened the car door and climbed In angling myself so that I could spray and wipe the windshield. I sprayed the cleaner and began to wipe the glass when my cell phone slid out of the pocket of my sweatshirt. I looked around and I couldn't see it anywhere. I got out and opened the passenger door to search on the floor. I spotted it half way under the seat and when I lifted my head up I bumped my head into the glove compartment. It fell open, probably from being old and opened so many times, and a card fell out and onto the floor.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head, at this rate I would have amnesia by the time I turned eighteen.

I picked up the small card and remembered the tiny girl, Alice. I opened it and actually read it this time. The party was dated for June 12th. I thought about it for a second when I realized that would be this Saturday. Today was Wednesday; I hoped it wasn't too late to RSVP. I wasn't sure I wanted to go, but I needed to make friends and Alice had seemed so nice, though she was a bit intimidating. I dialed the number on the card and the phone rang 3 times before she answered.

"Hello," A pleasant voice greeted happily.

"Hi, Is this Alice?" I asked politely.

"This is she," Alice answered.

"Its Bella," I began. "I hope I'm not being rude, but am I too late to RSVP for the party?" I asked.

"Of Course not!" Her voice chimed. "You better come!" She said playfully.

"I will," I laughed.

"Alright, see you Saturday!" She said, and we both hung up.

I looked down at the phone In my hands for a second before I realized I was hoping Jacobs name would pop up on the screen. I flipped the phone shut. Over the past week I had looked at my cell millions of times and each time there were no missed calls.

I already felt better having plans and knowing I wouldn't be stuck in the house. Though I wasn't too sure how much I wanted to go to a party, I had to do something. The more plans I had, the more time I wouldn't spend thinking about Jake. I dreaded coming up with something to wear though. Normally I wouldn't panic so much but this would be the first time I would be meeting a lot of people. I bit my lip as I mentally went through my closet. I didn't want to wear that blue sweater again and I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear jeans either. I was aware that you were expected to wear a dress or anything that wasn't just casual. I was the queen of casual which left me to come to one conclusion. I was going to have to go shopping.

Once Charlie left, I grabbed the glass cleaner, invitation, and shut the door of the truck. I glanced across the street and noticed a girl around my age checking her mail, I wondered if she realized it was Sunday. She turned around, caught my glance, and made her way across the street and into Charlie's yard. She was a little bit shorter than me and had light brown hair. She wore a pair of pink sweat pants with a white t shirt so I didn't feel self conscious about my own sweat pants that I wore. She was smiling as she approached so I returned the same smile.

"Hey, I'm Jessica do you live here now?" She asked curiously observing the house as if it hadn't been across the street from her before.

"No, I'm just here for the summer," I replied. "And I'm Bella," I added politely.

"Well since we're neighbors we should definitely hang out sometime," She offered placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, totally," I agreed nodding. Her eyes lit up with my agreement.

"You know, there's a party Friday," She told me. "Would you like to come with me?"She asked.

"Isn't it Saturday?" I asked puzzled. After I spoke it occurred to me that we probably weren't talking about the same party.

"Oh the Cullen's party is on Saturday, but Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will probably be there," She said rolling her eyes. I waited for her to explain, I was a bit confused. She saw the confusion on my face so she continued.

"My friend Mike's older brother James is having party Friday night, so we'll just party then and go to the Cullen's Saturday," She winked. I nodded understanding now.

"Actually, the only reason we all want to go to the Cullen's on Saturday is to see what it's like inside their house," She said. "Like, no one I know has ever even been in there," She said with wide eyes.

"Oh, they keep to themselves?" I asked. The short one, Alice, seemed very outgoing to me.

"Yeah, they're like too good for everyone else or something," She remarked tucking her hair behind her ear. I couldn't quite place a name on the tone of her voice, annoyance maybe?

That didn't sound right considering they invited me to a party when I had never met them before.

"Oh," I said not knowing what to else I could say.

"Yeah, so would you like to go to the party with me Friday?" She asked again. "Mike's house is only like a few streets over," She added.

"Um," I started, I wasn't sure if I could handle two parties In two days, but I didn't want to be rude to the girl when I had just met her. "Sure I guess," I shrugged.

"Okay, if you're not busy tomorrow you can come over and we can decide what to wear," She suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fine," I said knowing I didn't have anything better to do.

I put her number into my phone and texted her so she would have mine too. She said goodbye and waved casually as she walked back towards her house. I didn't quite know what to make of her yet, she was very talkative but other than that she seemed nice.

Charlie returned home from an unsuccessful fishing trip a few hours later and I knew I would have to bring up the party subject delicately. I decided I wouldn't really go in to detail about it.

"So anything planned for the weekend?" Charlie asked casually as he cut into his steak.

I sat across from him at the dinner table, chewing my food very slowly as I thought of how I was answer.

"Actually I met this girl named Jessica across the street," I began. "She wants me to come over tomorrow and then hang out Friday night," I told him and then took another large bite of food.

"Oh, the Stanleys," He nodded approvingly. "Good, I hope you have fun," He smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm going to a graduation party on Saturday," I added thoughtfully.

"Who's graduation party?" He asked as he practically inhaled his food.

"The invitation says Carlie," I answered. "But I'm going because a girl named Alice Cullen invited me.

"Dr. Cullen is a good man," He said gruffly. "He and Mrs. Cullen will be there?" He asked setting his knife and fork down on the plate with a small clinking sound.

"Yes dad," I said rolling my eyes. "It's not going to be some raging party," I laughed. That would be the one I'm attending Friday that you don't know about I thought to myself.

"I'm glad you're making friends around here," He said, and that was the end of the conversation. I did feel bad about not telling Charlie the truth about Friday, but I also didn't want him to worry for unnecessary reasons.

The text I received from Jessica the next morning invited me over at around two in the afternoon. I walked over to her house as it drizzled lightly. Her house was a light tan color, larger than Charlie's but not anything over the top. Jessica answered the door right away and led me down a hall way towards the back of her house where her bedroom was. It was painted pink with a matching pink and white comforter. It was much larger than my room and a small bathroom was connected to her bedroom also. There were multiple collages of pictures of Jessica with friends and I sat on her bed comfortably as we talked.

"Okay so this is what I'll wear to Mike's tomorrow," She grinned as she pulled the outfit from her closet.

It was a strapless gray top that gathered at the bottom paired with black shiny leggings that looked more like leather. The top looked a little small for her but I just smiled and nodded.

"Cute," I approved not that I actually cared, or would ever be able to pull that outfit off.

"So what are you wearing?" She asked as she put the clothes back inside of the closet.

"Oh I haven't really figured it out yet," I said biting my lip.

"Well what about to the Cullen's?" She asked still standing in front of her closet.

"Nope," I shrugged. "I was thinking I would go shopping tomorrow morning," I said as she shook her head.

"You can just borrow something of mine if you'd like," She smiled and gestured to her clothes. "Everyone's going to be wearing a dress, my friend Lauren and I picked ours out together," She gushed.

She laid out numerous dresses to choose from on her bed. I found a brown one I liked enough; it was the only one that was long enough for me. Most of the dresses were either too short or they pushed my boobs up in an uncomfortable way. The brown one I held fit perfectly and stopped just above my knees. It was strapless but it saved me a trip to the mall and truthfully I didn't think my truck would make it anyhow.

"Oh that one I've never worn," She said pointing to the brown dress. "You can actually have it, it isn't really my style," She said shrugging.

"No, no I don't want to take your dress," I said shaking my head.

"Really, I'll never wear it," She laughed. "It didn't fit right," She shrugged. My guess was that it was the only dress that would fit her right. She must have to squeeze into her other dresses.

"Alright, if your sure," I complied.

"So you can come over tomorrow and then we can take my car to Mikes," She suggested. "If that's okay," She finished.

"That's fine with me," I agreed.

"I wish I could show you my dress for the graduation party," She frowned. "I left it at Laurens house," She told me.

"Well I'll see it Saturday," I said, wondering if her dress was anything like the brown one I held.

"It's going to drive Mike crazy," She smirked. "He won't be able to keep his eyes off of me," She said as she looked at herself approvingly In the mirror.

I thanked her again for the dress and headed back to Charlie's house. I wasn't sure if I was more nervous or excited for the weekend to come.

* * *

**Note:** _Thanks for sticking around everyone, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Oh Gee, I wonder where Jacobs been, if you can't already tell you'll find out next chapter, but really its not too difficult to guess. I decided for the time being I'm not going to use twitter, that may or may not change later. I don't know if you guys have been listening to the music for the eclipse soundtrack but Muse's Neutron Star Collision is definitely my favorite at the moment, I suggest checking it out if you haven't already._

_Reviews make writing this much more enjoyable, Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6: Party Animal

**A/N:** _So I figured I would be able to update quicker because of summer. However its given me the opportunity to write more..so instead of a quicker update you get a longer chapter. I think either way you win. I had so much more to write and i intended to include the party at the Cullens in this chapter but i just ended up writing so much that the chapter would have been ridiculously long. I'm already writing too much right now so I'll just stop and let you continue on with the story._

* * *

After I padded up stairs to put the dress on a hanger and in the closet, I looked around to find something suitable to wear for the party tomorrow night. I looked through a pile of shirts and sure enough towards the bottom of the stack there was a folded up tank top that would work. It was dark blue with ruffles and as I examined it I tried to remember a time when I had worn it. I don't think I had ever seen it in my life. I set it on top of the dresser and set out for a black pair of skinny jeans. After I located the jeans there was the matter of shoes. Luckily Rene had packed me a pair of black flats. She had clearly been on her A game when she threw a couple extra things in my suitcase. This left me wondering what else she might have thrown in there but I just continued to think about the weekend ahead of me. It wasn't like the parties would be anything out of the ordinary, I was in forks. Still, the thought of going to someone's house where I only knew one or two people scared me. Jessica would be the only person I would have and it seemed like her attention would be focused on Mike. After the awkward meeting at the store I wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

The one positive thing out of all of this was the fact that Jacob would be out of my mind for a night or two and that was all I could ask for. I didn't want to think about his bright smile against his warm russet skin or his throaty laugh that usually followed the goofy grin he always made. I shook my head to clear it. I would think about anything but the J word.

At around seven thirty p.m. I received a text from Jessica informing me to come over whenever I was ready. I had already gotten dressed and now stood before the mirror in the bathroom. The tank top fit perfectly though I still wasn't sure where it had come from. I felt like I was supposed to do more to myself to go to a party. It was probably the fact that I was wearing no makeup but I never did and I wasn't going to try now. I eventually gave up, slipped the black shoes on, and trotted over to Jessica's house.

She greeted me at the door wearing the outfit she had shown me yesterday. She looked a little over dressed for a house party and just as I had thought the top was a little too small. Cleavage was the understatement of the year. She led me into her living room and we both lounged on her dark brown leather couches.

"That's a cute top," She nodded approvingly.

"Thanks," I smiled. "What time should we leave?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, not for another hour or two," She answered as pushed her hair back with a tiny black head band.

"Two hours," I repeated raising my eye brows. "One at the most," I said shaking my head.

"Fine," She complied. "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" She remarked.

"Haven't you ever heard of boredom?" I laughed.

After a solid hour of doing nothing at Jessica's we left for Mike's. I had no idea what kind of car Jessica drove, all I could tell you is that it was small and black. We drove a few streets over and pulled up to a big red brick house. There were people outside standing in the grass, sitting on the porch, and I could see even more through the large white windows of the house. Bright red cups were in almost everyone's hand and cars were lined up and down the entire street. We both wore mirrored faces of surprise, mostly at the quantity attending.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this big," Jessica mumbled as she put the car in park and turned off the engine.

We walked up the driveway to mikes house as Jessica was greeted by a few people. She introduced me to a group of people but I forgot they're names as soon as they were spoken. As we got closer I could hear loud music and the noise of everyone talking at once.

"I want to go get a drink," Jessica shouted to me over the music as we walked through the door. I nodded and followed her through the living room full of people into the kitchen where large stacks of red cups remained on the counter. She poured something in her cup and smiled at me.

"Aren't you going to have something?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I refused.

"I'm going to go find Mike," She said. "Will you be okay?" She asked though it didn't sound sincere.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," I said turning to walk in the other direction feeling slightly annoyed. I had a feeling she would go straight for Mike anyway but that meant me at a party alone.

I pushed a door open and found myself in a dining room. A large group of people were playing beer pong and shouting. I hurried past and found a glass sliding door that led me out to a back yard with a bonfire. There weren't as many people back there so I made myself comfortable on a white plastic lawn chair in front of the fire.

I stared at the flames as they leaped up towards the sky and it took a few minutes for me to catch the glance of a few boys across the fire. They were all talking and joking around except one. His eyes were trained on me. I furrowed my eye brows and looked away. He must have thought I was someone else because I was sure I had never met him before. Even though I was avoiding looking in his direction I could feel him staring at me from his own plastic lawn chair.

Suddenly the fire felt too hot but before I could get up someone slid into the chair next to mine. I glanced to my right to find an average looking guy with light brown hair cropped short. He was muscular but very average looking. I suppose he would be considered cute but there was nothing significant about him.

"Hello," He smiled. "I'm James," He said.

"I'm Bella," I smiled and looked back at the fire. I could feel him still looking at me but I didn't know what else to say so I sat there silently.

"So how do you know Mike?" James asked casually.

"I met him a week or two ago," I shrugged. "I don't really know him very well," I admitted.

"Good, then he won't mind if mind my flirting with you," He winked.

"I guess not," I smiled again not knowing what to say. He leaned back in his chair and smiled back.

"Your very beautiful," He complimented. "It's a shame you were out here by yourself, someone like you is sure to have a boyfriend," He stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes…Well no.. I don't know," I answered shaking my head. How was I supposed to answer that?

"Sounds more like a no to me," He laughed as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure he'll regret that," He said more to himself this time.

"Why Is that?" I asked turning towards him.

"Because you're very appealing," He began as he leaned closer to me. "And anyone who is stupid enough to let you go for a second is an idiot," He said, his eyes still not leaving mine.

I had never met anyone more straight forward before. His staring is what worried me. It was more than clear that he was hitting on me but the way he was staring, it made me feel more like his prey. The pit of my stomach was telling me that that's exactly what I was right now.

"Thank you," I said as he continued to study me.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked holding up his red cup.

"I don't drink, but thanks," I answered trying to avoid further eye contact. His eyes were a very pretty hazel but beyond that there was something else there. Though he smiled his eyes didn't show the friendliness he tried to come across with using his voice.

"Oh, do you want some water instead?" He asked. "I need a refill too," He said and finished the last of his drink.

"Um, yeah sure," I nodded.

"Stay here I'll go grab you some," He told me. "And don't let anyone steal my seat," He winked as he turned to walk away.

I sighed. After I got my water I was going to go find Jessica and leave soon. Getting away from James would be the difficult part. I glanced across the fire again, and the boy who had been staring at me was now on a cell phone and looking in a different direction. I relaxed a little when I realized I wasn't being gawked at. A minute or two later I felt someone nudge my chair, I looked backwards to see James standing there with a cup in each hand.

"Here you go, I couldn't find any bottles," He shrugged extending a cup.

"Thanks," I said and took a sip of the ice cold water; I didn't realize how dry my mouth felt.

"You're welcome, "He replied. "I prefer something a little stronger than water," He smirked and raised his cup up a little.

"I'll be right back, I have to go find my friend," I told him as I stood up. I was hoping to be more subtle but whatever. He looked disappointed but he made me feel uncomfortable anyway and I wanted to leave.

"Wait," He grabbed my hand. "I was hoping to get to know you a little more," He said standing up next to me.

"Another time," I said as I tried to casually pull my hand back. He let go and put his hand in his pocket.

"Alright then," He nodded. "I'm sure I'll see you around," He said as I turned and walked away.

I entered the house through the sliding door again and slid past the crowds of people eventually finding my way into Mike's living room. I found Jessica sitting on Mike's lap on his couch. She was laughing loudly and I could tell she was past buzzed.

"Jessica are you ready to go?" I said as I approached them.

"Oh Bellaaaaa," She laughed. "You guys this is my new friend Bella!" She giggled.

"I'll take care of her," The blond to her left spoke up.

"Lauren?" I assumed. She nodded yes so I walked away heading back to the kitchen. I drank the rest of my water and threw my cup away. There were cups all over the floor anyway but I felt bad for anyone having to clean this mess up.

I noticed the boy from across the fire walking in my direction so I quickly walked into a different room. He was very tall and tan, almost like Ja..someone I wasn't supposed to be thinking about.

I found my way to the front door. I would just have to walk home from here. It was only a few streets but for some reason I couldn't seem to remember all of the turns. My memory seemed fuzzy so I just started walking. As I glanced up, I spotted an unmistakable white car parked further down the street. How did he find out I was here? I quickly turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella?" I heard his voice call from behind me. Jake was next to me in a second.

"Leave me alone Jacob," I ordered putting my hand on my forehead. I felt so dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine, go away," I mumbled incoherently as I continued to walk. We were at least five houses away from the party now. I blinked several times but the houses seemed to blur together. I stopped walking altogether and rubbed my eyes.

"Let me drive you home," Jacob offered as he put his hand on my back. I jerked myself away from him and tried to walk away but as soon as I turned around I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet.

Jacob must have caught me because I felt arms beneath me instead of the cold cement.

"Bells can you hear me?" Jacob asked panicking. He looked so worried, I missed him so much.

"Imss dyu" I tried to tell him but my words jumbled together.

"Bella I can barely understand you, can you stay awake for me?" He asked looking down at me in his arms.

"Mmm," I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to stay awake; Jake was so warm and cozy.

**JPOV**

I carried Bella to the car and laid her down in the back seat. I quickly slid behind the wheel and started the car, but where was I going? What the hell did Bella do tonight? I didn't want to take her to Charlie's, if she was drunk he would be furious. Before I realized it I was driving towards La Push, I didn't know where else to go.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed quickly.

"What's up?" Paul answered.

"What the hell happened to Bella?" I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about bro?" He asked confused.

"She's all over the place and I don't know what to do," I said as I glanced in the rear-view mirror to watch her. "Do you know if she was drinking?" I asked. I needed any information I could get.

"She had a red cup man," He answered. "She was drinking it with some guy by the fire,"

"So much for keeping an eye on her," I said hanging up. I felt myself begin to quiver and that was the last thing I needed to happen right now. I inhaled and exhaled slowly a few times to calm myself down for Bella's sake and maybe a little for the sake of my car.

Why would Bella drink? She never drinks. Actually, I was pretty positive she had never been drunk a day in her life. I eventually reached my house and carefully pulled Bella out of the car.

"Jake," She mumbled against my chest as I carried her.

"Yeah," I answered looking back down at her. She didn't say anything else so I continued to carry her though my house quietly, very quietly. Billy couldn't know she was like this or Charlie would definitely find out. I crept past the living room and into my room closing the door behind me. I sat Bella down on my bed and brushed the hair off of her face. She opened her eyes again and leaned towards me.

I held both of her shoulders to keep her steady. I needed to find out what happened.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. She frowned and shook her head.

"Can you talk?" I asked worriedly.

She reached out and rested her hand on my cheek and pulled me closer.

"Bella N-"I tried to tell her as she pressed her lips against mine.

I gently pulled away after a few seconds though I almost didn't want to. She closed her eyes and I helped her lay down.

"I'll be right back, don't move," I ordered leaving my room, which was really stupid considering she was almost passed out. I doubted she could move very far. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a cup to fill with water. How ironic, she was doing this for me the last time she was here. I shook the memory out of my head and entered the room with her cup of water.

"You need water," I said nudging her. She actually complied, drank the entire cup, and handed it back to me.

"Sleep," She mumbled incoherently and curled up with my blanket.

I sat down on the floor leaning against the wall facing the bed so I could watch Bella and eventually dozed off.

**BPOV**

When I first opened my eyes I knew I wasn't at home or at Jessica's but the room was familiar. I inhaled and smelled a scent that I could never mistake. Jacob. I was in Jacob's room. His scent was something like forest meets best cologne ever.

"Bells are you awake?" He asked softly.

I whipped my head around but Jacob was nowhere in sight.

"Down here," He laughed. I glanced down and he was propped up against his wall looking at me with sleepy eyes.

Too many things were running through my mind at once. How did I get here? What happened at the party? Where is Jessica? Why was I in Jacob's bed? Why was I with Jacob at all?

"Are you okay?" He asked furrowing his eye brows.

"What happened?"I asked as I raked my hands through my tangled brown mess of hair.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," He remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed by his tone.

"Bella, I get a call saying you're at this party," He started "And when I get there, your stumbling around drunk off your ass…It's not like you" He finished shaking his head.

"I didn't drink," I said feeling a little taken back.

"The hell you didn't," He retorted.

I closed my eyes as I tried to recall the previous night. I remembered getting to the party with Jessica…

"And I get a call from a friend saying you're drinking with some guy," He said ripping me out of my thoughts. "What am I supposed to think when I hear that?" He asked quietly.

"What happened next?" I asked wanting to hear more. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"I raced there to find you, except when I got there you were walking around outside in a daze," He answered. "Oh and I brought you back here and you kissed me and passed out," He finished. I blushed but it wasn't like I hadn't kissed him before so I shrugged it off.

"Jacob, I didn't drink," I said truthfully. "I can't remember anything but I know for a fact I didn't drink, I wouldn't…"I trailed off.

"Yeah I never knew you to be a party animal," He smirked looking up at me.

I tried to go over everything he'd said so far in my head. I went to a party with Jessica, I was drinking something by a fire with a guy, Jacob picked me up, and I kissed him. Wait I kissed him!

"Jake, when I kissed you what did I taste like?" I asked excitedly.

"What you've always tasted like," He answered looking at the floor.

"Not like beer or alcohol?" I asked and it clicked. His eyes slowly moved up from the floor and met mine as he shook his head slowly.

My drink. My drink was drugged. Oh my god, someone put something in my drink.

"Someone put something in your drink," He said echoing my thoughts. He stood up and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Do you remember who he was?" He asked seriously.

"No," I answered honestly. I tried to concentrate to remember. Jessica left me and I ended up outside..

"Jeremy maybe?" I mumbled to myself as something flashed in my head. Someone was next to me, his face was blurry but his name definitely started with a J.

"Maybe in a couple days you'll remember," He suggested. I didn't want to think about this right now. I went back to the questions in my head.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means maybe you'll remember and-"

"No Jake..this," I said gesturing with my hand from him to me.

He took a deep breath and I felt the tears building up.

"Bella I love you but I'm different now," He told me. "I can't explain it but I'm not the same person," He said sadly.

"Jake I know I couldn't do it then, but I just need some time," I said as a few tears escaped down my cheek.

"No Bella no, it's not that," He said wiping my tears away. He opened his mouth and shut it again, like he tried to speak but his words escaped him. "I'm sorry just give me some time to think of something," He requested.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"I should take you home," He said standing up. Home sounded good. I could take a shower and..

"Oh my God Alice's party," I said out loud. "I'm supposed to go to Alice's party," I jumped up.

"Alice?" Jacob quirked an eye brow.

"Cullen," I said quieter this time. I almost forgot what Jacob had told me about the Cullens.

"You're going to a party at the Cullen's place?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

I nodded yes.

"You can't," He said firmly.

"Why not?" I folded my arms against my chest. He just took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't talk to you about this right now," He muttered.

"Really when _can_ you talk about it?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air. "Maybe now would be great since you're not ignoring me anymore," I practically shouted.

Guilt crossed his face and he just stood there.

"You're still going to ignore me aren't you?" I realized as I tried to control my voice. "Even after what just happened?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Bell, if you ever need anything I'm there for you," He told me. "But I think it would be better if we didn't see each other for a while," He decided.

"If I ever need anything you'll be the last person I'll call," I muttered as I found my cell phone in the tangled blankets. I stormed out of the small house and walked towards the beach under the gray sky as I texted Jessica.

_Can you pick me up from La push?_

_Y are u in la push? _

_I'll explain later, please?_

_Fine text me the directions_

I sat down on the beach and watched the waves roll in. How did all of this happen so fast? Jacob was supposed to apologize for ignoring me and I was supposed to reluctantly accept and everything would work out. But now everything was backwards and I have to go to a party to top it all off.

I couldn't understand why he got so angry over the Cullen's party. Even Jake thought Billy's superstitions were silly but he got so serious when I mentioned them. Jealousy was the only conclusion I could come up with, but Jake was never the jealous type. I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back the tears, I knew Jessica would be here soon.

"Please don't hate me," Jacob pleaded softly from behind me. I didn't move or raise my head. I didn't want to speak to him anymore because it felt like every time we talked it made everything worse and I couldn't handle anything worse.

"Don't go to the Cullen's house," He pleaded as he sat down in front of me. I looked up at him and bit my lip as I contemplated trying to speak without sounding like a blubbering mess. I took a deep breath.

"Jake, you ignored me and then show up out of nowhere and while I'm glad you saved me it doesn't mean you get to tell me where I should and shouldn't go," I told him shakily. "Especially after you just broke up with me, do you hear how ridiculous you sound?" I asked though I didn't care for his answer.

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, it was my turn to talk.

"I'm not sitting alone at Charlie's house all summer. I'm going to the Cullen's party because I _want_ to and you may not want me around but other people do and I'm not going to keep wasting time hoping you'll want me again," I stood up and dusted the sand off of me. "And I don't hate you, I just don't want to love you anymore because this hurts too much," I said wiping the tears from my face.

My phone vibrated which meant Jessica was at Jake's. I got up without saying anything and walked back towards his house knowing fully that he was walking just as silently behind me.

I spotted Jessica's car and hopped in the passenger seat. I looked out of the window as we started to drive away and I spotted Jacob running full speed in to the trees and disappear.

"What was all that?" Jessica asked as we drove out of La Push.

"I know I said I would explain but can I take a rain check?" I asked staring at the blur of green outside of the car.

"Sure Bella," She said looking at me in a pitiful way. I didn't want to be pitied I just wanted not to talk about this right now.

The car ride back to Forks was quiet but not awkward. I leaned my head on against the window and vacantly stared out at the trees as the car flew past them all. Jessica was probably speeding to try to get me to the house sooner. It wasn't awkward for me because I didn't have it in me to care but she probably felt uncomfortable seeing as she didn't have any idea as to what was going. Not to mention I was on the verge of breaking down in the passenger seat of her car. After what felt like an eternity Jessica stopped the car in front of Charlie's house.

"Thank you Jess," I said. I meant it too, if she wouldn't have picked me up I would have either had to walk or accept a ride from Jacob. I think I would have rather walked then suffer a car ride with him but either way I was thankful.

"No problem," She replied. "Hey, will I see you tonight?" She asked as I stepped out of the car

"Yeah, you will," I answered and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Note: **_Pobre Bella! For those of you who do not know espanol, Poor Bella! Sad chapter to write but I'm glad to finally have it finished. Review to tell me how its coming along so far I really do appreciate them and the more people I know are interested in the story the faster I feel like I should get chapters finished. (hinthint)_

Thanks!

_**EDIT:**_ I put the link for Jessica's and Bella's outfits on my profile if your interested, I almost forgot to post them. Better and hour late then and hour past never right? Thought so :)


End file.
